A new story
by mery90
Summary: Salve gente ! Questa è la mia prima ff; è molto romantica ma ci saranno innumerevoli colpi di scena ! Spero vi piacerà, buona lettura ! R


**Ciao a tutti ! Qst è la mia prima fanfic e spero piacerà almeno a qualcuno…**

**Mi scuso per eventuali errori ma alla fine ciò che conta è il succo della storia, (raccomandata ai romanticoni ), spero che ogni tanto commenterete! Non mi resta che dirvi: BUONA LETTURA!**

Capitolo 1°

Ore 10.45 1° Settembre

Il marciapiede del binario 9 e ¾ piano piano si riempiva di studenti, genitori, bauli, e ogni cosa di cui un ragazzo potesse aver bisogno in dieci mesi lontani da casa, a Hogwarts.

" Cavoli ! Possibile che ogni anno sempre a me ?" Kelly Stephens, una ragazza, alta, magra, bionda, guardava preoccupata la suola delle sue All star rosa nuove di zecca, comprate solo due giorni prima al centro commerciale. "Che hai fatto adesso ?" Una bella donna si china a vedere cosa era successo alle scarpe per cui ,dopo settimane di preghiere, aveva speso un bel po' di soldi.

"Mamma non è possibile! Ogni anno il primo giorno di scuola devo per forza acciaccare

qualcosa ?"

"Dai su fa vedere!... Be guarda il lato positivo: meglio una gingomma che quel bel ricordino di gufo dell'anno scorso.. Ricordi ?"

"E come potrei scordarlo…L'anno prossimo mi metterò un paio di stivali da contadino…"

"L'anno prossimo guarderai dove metti i piedi ! Senti ma le tue amiche ancora non arrivano ?"

disse dando un'occhiata intorno.

"Mamma conosci Marta ! Chi è più ritardataria di lei ?"

"Non me lo chiedere, ma tesoro invece di stare piegata su quelle maledette scarpe dimmi chi è quel bell'uomo che sta venendo qui…"

"Chi quello lì ? E' il padre di Robert…" e tornò alle sue scarpe…Poi ripensandoci "Robert ?!!

O mio Dio, mamma sta venendo verso di noi ! Come sto ?"

"Benissimo ! E io ? Cmq hai ragione anche il figlio non è niente male…"

° Ciao Kelly! °

"Ehi, ciao Robert come stai? ti trovo bene !"

°Grazie anche tu stai molto bene !°

"Tesoro ricordati le buone maniere ,presentami questo tuo amico…"disse sua madre interrompendo il discorso tra i due ragazzi

"Certo mamma !Allora…Lui è Robert e lui è suo padre il signor Huskisson !"

Dopo le strette di mano e le solite frasi convenzionali che due genitori si scambiano sui propri figli e sulle generazioni moderne, finalmente i Prefetti annunciano che è ora di partire.

"Be allora ciao tesoro, mi raccomando studia e fatti sentire ogni tanto !"le diede un bacio sulla fronte.

"Si mamma ci vediamo a giugno!".

Lasciò sua madre insieme al padre di Robert .Sembravano molto affiatati insieme, e avrebbero formato anche una bella coppia; ma poi pensò che le speranze con Robert sarebbero scomparse e sperò che sua madre restasse single per ancora un bel po',anche se per lei voleva assoluta felicità.

Così prese il suo zaino in spalla e iniziò a fare il giro dei vagoni in cerca delle sue compagne e finalmente trovò le sue migliori amiche: Marta,Ashley e Stella.

Tutte e quattro si apprestavano a frequentare il quarto anno della scuola di magia e stregoneria di Hogwarts. Aprì lo sportello e inizio a salutare le sue compagne, interrompendole nel bel mezzo di un discorso sui Blue.

Marta Collins la conobbe il primo giorno di scuola, sul treno; lei era molto timida ma grazie alla spontaneità di Kelly riuscì a farla aprire con tutti, soprattutto con i ragazzi.

Ashley Afford. Leì arrivo un po' dopo Marta, anche se erano tutte e due di Tassorosso; anche lei aveva un gran successo con i ragazzi e aveva conquistato per un certo periodo di tempo anche il cuore di Robert.

Stella Benson, invece era molto diversa dalle altre. Anche lei era molto bella , ma la sua passione erano i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno, soprattutto Daniel,anche se era decisamente bruttino.

Insieme facevano un bel gruppo, ma anche un bel po' di casini.

La porta dello scompartimento si aprì nuovamente ed entrò la signora con il carrello dei dolci:

"Buongiorno ragazze ! Prendete qualcosa ? "

"Mi faccia pensare …" rispose Ashley mettendosi un dito sulla tempia e facendo finta di pensare anche se già sapeva la risposta, e in tono molto serio disse :  
" Cara signora, ma che domanda scontata : prendiamo tutto!"

E presero proprio tutto! La metà di tutta quella roba l'avrebbero consumata nel treno, l'altra in

serata nel dormitorio.

La signora uscì un po' scocciata per la sfacciataggine di quelle ragazze e per i loro fisici da modelle,

e dietro di lei entrarono Robert, Mattew e Josh.

"Salve signore !" Disse Mattew in tono da galantuomo, e porse le sue guance a tutte le ragazze.

Josh entrò un po' seccato e si sedette in un angolo, mentre Robert rimase sulla porta in modo più sensuale che mai. Adesso che non c'era suo padre , era tornato quello di sempre:bello,impossibile,sfacciato,pieno di sé; in una parola :uno stronzo. Era alto,magro, aveva la pelle molto scura, e portava i capelli scuri a spazzola con un chilo di gel.

Unico difetto, aveva l'apparecchio,ma, il suo sorriso stupendo non sembrava soffrirne, e inoltre era compensato dal suo fondoschiena.

Mattew era molto carino:aveva anche lui i capelli scuri, alto magro , e anche lui con un sedere da favola. L'anno passato era stato quattro mesi con Kelly e amava ricordarla come una storia bellissima, d'altronde come lei ; ma ormai era acqua passata e il suo cuore al momento era libero.

Josh era il contrario dei due: forse era il più bruttino dei tre, ma sicuramente era il più simpatico;anche se quando si incazza è meglio stargli lontano perché potrebbe prenderti per il collo.

Mentre Robert affascinava le ragazze con i suoi progetti per rovinare l'anno ai professori, ecco che entrano Sam, David e Stephen.

Tranne Stephen che era di Tassorosso, gli altri due erano di Corvonero; Sam appariva come un gigante, ma alla fine aveva la stessa età degli altri e la sua passione era prendere sulle spalle le ragazze e portarsele in giro per tutta la scuola mentre loro si dimenano e mollano calci e pugni da tutte le parti . Anche lui , come Josh e Stephen, aveva il potere di farti sbellicare dalle risate solamente guardandoti in faccia! Stephen era bassetto, la testa ricoperta di capelli neri riccissimi e un accento alquanto napoletano… Lui e Sam erano la coppia perfetta, facevano un po' l'articolo il, ma con loro il divertimento era assicurato.

David ,anche lui era un belloccio, eppure alquanto timido;le ragazze ci provano sempre con lui ma vedendo la sua freddezza nei loro confronti se ne vanno subito.

Purtroppo, come in Robert, c'è il solito difetto: il naso. Ma questo a Marta non interessava, cotta di lui dal secondo anno, non ha mai fatto niente per avvicinarsi un po'di più, cosa molto strana visto che con gli altri è molto spontanea, grazie a Kelly; la sua amica aveva sempre cercato di farli avvicinare,convinta che David fosse cotto di Marta. In effetti che avesse una leggera simpatia per lei era chiaro a tutti, ma nessuno faceva la prima mossa, anche se alcune volte David cercava di iniziare un discorso con Marta, mettendo un limite alla sua timidezza, era sempre ostacolato dall'insicurezza della ragazza. Kelly e Mattew da quando stavano insieme, si erano sempre riproposti di riuscire a far fidanzare i loro amici, ed entro questo anno più che mai ne erano decisi.

**Qui si conclude il mio primo capitolo. Non vi preoccupate , questo era il capitolo delle presentazioni, dal prossimo si inizia con la storia ! Mi raccomando continuate a seguirmi e RECENSITE !!!! VVB**


End file.
